cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
History of the Federation of Independent Sovereign Territories
In the beginning... (3rd Oct 2007 - End of Nov 2007) Foundation Originally, FIST was formed on the 3rd of October by Macktruck, Mooney, Starcraftmazter and The Red Cmorad, all of whom came from Atlantis (with the exception of Mooney, whom came from Greenland Republic). The reasons for FIST were their dislike of the way other alliances work and the treaties they pursue. The founders wanted to do things differently, and wanted an alliance which is much more friendly and fun to be in, than many others. After deciding some basic things such as the name - FIST, work began on creating the alliance, creating ministries, departments, guides and procedures. Starcraftmazter did most of this work (and is the sole author of the guides), as Macktruck and Mooney were not in FIST yet during the very beginning. External work and diplomacy was handled by The Red Cmorad, whom established relations with numerous alliances during this period of time. At the time all the founders arrived, recruiting began. A few members in FIST came from Liway Forums, but not a significant amount. Most people were recruited as newbies, having just joined the game. Recruiting was done mainly by Starcraftmazter. The other founders however did contribute significantly to FIST, sending aid, organising ministries and helping new members. Mooney took over administrative forum tasks, for the duration of the NSW HSC, when Starcraftmazter was unavailable. In addition, all founders collaborated on the constitution of FIST. A 'M'utual 'D'efence 'P'act was signed between FIST and IPA http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=4785&st=0&p=118206 almost at the very beginning, due to similar ideologies and friendships of The Red Cmorad and Fireguy - whom is the leader of IPA. During this time, two rogues joined FIST, and after obtaining aid, proceeded to wage wars with members of other alliances and insult them. One such player was from NATO, and FIST's quick and decisive actions in dealing with the rogues, obtained them diplomatic respect from NATO. Re-Formation After a lot of work on the constitution, Starcraftmazter realised that it became the representation of every mistake many prominent democratic alliances have made in the past, and stated his intention to end his affiliation with FIST. His opinions were not necessarily shared by the other founders. At this time, FIST had 28 nations. Because Starcraftmazter contributed the most time to FIST, the proposal of merging into IPA came up. On the 3rd of November Starcraftmazter thought that many of the people in FIST would prefer to remain independent and decided to reform FIST, from an democratic republic to an autocracy with democratic oversight, and slightly different goals. People were given the free choice of staying or going to IPA. Several members disagreed with both choices, and decided to form their own alliance called Pyrate Rebel Engine [ PRE ]. While most people stayed, the founders left to continue their pursuits in Cybernations. Macktruck went back to Atlantis, Mooney joined Old Guard and The Red Cmorad originally offering to help with PRE, reconsidered and joined IPA. The former FIST members whom started PRE are Spaceship9, Nanoer and Ajd. It ceased to exist some time after it's formation. Significant FIST members whom stayed are MemoryLenin, Facetten and Daggarz, whom inherited governmental roles. There were 18 nations left in FIST, however one member went inactive and got deleted, leading to 17 nations being in FIST for a little while. Despite all of this, all of the afore-mentioned people remained close friends, and many of them are friends outside of CN altogether. After the Reformation After the reformation, instead of recruiting, Starcraftmazter decided to solidify the alliance. After saving money for about two weeks, he did an infra jump, and the proceeded to aid the top members of the alliance, so they could help with future aiding. In addition, the forums were re-organised a bit. While he was waiting for money to build up, Starcraftmazter took the opportunity to set up relations with many more alliances, including CPCN, with which he signed a 'P'eace, 'I'ntelligence and 'A'id 'T'reaty http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=8118&st=0&p=208784. Starcraftmazter also took this opportunity, to write a new constitution from scratch, which after some drafts and consultation with the members of FIST was ratified. During this time, a player known as 'Desolation' joined FIST. He was on NATO's perma-ZI list (and later ended up on more ZI-lists of other alliances). This was a very nasty character, whom caused a lot of problems and drama for NATO. Those observing the CN forums regularly are probably familiar with his disgraceful behaviour and multiple anti-NATO threads which he created after banishment from FIST and his war with NATO. In the end, he was banned from the game and forums. FIST's assistance to NATO in dealing with this individual, strengthened the friendship between the two alliances. Onwards (End of Nov 2007 - 1st Jan 2008) Recruiting After everything was in place, and the black team was chosen for FIST, recruiting began at the very end of November. Members were recruited quite quickly, and the alliance membership soon doubled and tippled. New nations were offered incentives of 600k in addition to the usual benefits of being in an alliance. Making Decisions The membership of FIST was asked to make two important decisions, on the flag and the domain name. There were about a dozen flag entries and several domain suggestions, though only two domains were chosen as finalists and placed in a poll. The most popular flag was one designed by Silent, and has been made official. Domain voting is still going on. Starcraftmazter has also written several CN wiki pages for FIST. Growth There was significant NS growth from the end of November onwards to the end of 2007, through tech-deals and aid incentives. Some minor ministry of finance reforms also took place. Some high-infra nations switched to the black team, and took a while re-organising trades. Black Peace Initiative Around this time, FIST played a crucial role in the planning and formation of the Black Peace Initiative. A lot of work was put into it by Starcraftmazter, along with people from other alliances, especially TimLee. After much time and work spent on the project, it was finally finalised, and announced http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=11157. New Year - 2008 From the beginning of the year, heavy recruiting took place. Many new nations joined FIST, and many active players were gained. The positions of Minister of Recruitment and Deputy Minister of Recruitment were at last officially filled by SnAkeBiTE and Karneios respectively. With their appointments, even more nations were recruited, as recruiting took place close to around the clock. Yet more things were improvised in the Ministry of Finance after another aid thief stole 3mill and 25 tech. He remains on the FIST ZI list in peace mode, sanctioned on multiple teams. Daggarz, the long-standing Minister of Foreign Affairs resigned from FIST on good terms, and joined Elysium, seeking more action and wars. He is training an upcoming FISTer, Karneios to be the new Minister of Foreign Affairs. On the 16th of January 2008, a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact was signed and announced between VE and FIST http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=12296. The pact was finalised after almost 2 months of discussions of a protectorate, then an ODP and an MDP. The two alliances have come very close during that time, and as FIST grew rapidly, and participated in BPI, it was said that a protectorate treaty would probably be unnecessary, and both alliances decided their friendship and dedication to each other allowed for a higher level treaty. Two more treaties were signed - both PIATS. One with the Crescent Moon Republic http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=12471 (which later merged with United Black States to form Obsidian, whom we agreed with to keep our treaty) on the 18th of January, and one with the Organization of Imperial Nations http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=12983 on the 25th of January. At the end of the month of January, the growth statistics were released http://www.fist-alliance.cn/stats/fist_stats_january.png. FIST almost doubled it's members, grew by 84,000 NS and gained 0.71 score. Reunions On the 5th of February 2008, a long-time FIST member, Sir Outlaw, was appointed the new Minister of Interior, due to MemoryLenin's inactivity as a result of RL commitments. A former member of FIST whom was there since the beginning called Nanoer rejoined the ranks of FIST, as the Pyrate Rebel Engine (a spin-off alliance from the FIST reformation) fell apart. In comparison with January, but a lot of members were gained in February, due to demanding RL and other commitments on both Starcraftmazter and Snakebite. A lot of nations recruited in the previous month were also deleted due to inactivity, so the recruitment wasn't really bad either, since many members were still gained. Strength-wise, FIST faired better, with 103k total NS gained in the month of February, which is approximately 20k more than January. Overall February was a quiet month. It was decided that FIST would sign no more MDPs or higher at the very beginning of February. This FA policy is going to last for a while, as FIST grows and develops. FIST however remains open to lower-level treaties, with like-minded, peaceful alliance. A PIAT with The Centurion Brotherhood was signed on the 6th of February 2008 http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=13820. March At the beginning of March, one of the founding members of FIST, The Red Cmorad rejoined FIST. The Socialistic Empire become a member of the Black Peace Initiative, expanding the number of allies FIST has. -SE- and FIST have always been close friends, and have held a PIAT treaty for quite some time. Throughout March, a few high-infra nations joined FIST for one reason or another, contributing to the fast growth of NS and average NS. Several more nations graduated to become full members, increasing the military and diplomatic manpower of the alliance. On the 24th of March, a Peace, Intelligence and Aid Treaty was signed between the alliances of Mushroom Kingdom and FIST http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=17962. This treaty was signed to due to the extreme awesomeness, which the two alliances have. April On the 31st of March/1 April, a Peace, Intelligence and Aid Treaty was signed between the alliances of the Confederacy of Imperial States and FIST. The two have enjoyed a close friendship since the coming of CIS to black, and with VE being a mutual ally, both alliances were forthcoming to one another in search of better relations. Just several days later, on the 2nd of April, an announcement was made to proclaim a major milestone in the development of FIST. For the first time, the alliance reached a combined nation strength of over 500,000 http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=18808. Many FIST members and the government of FIST worked very hard to achieve this. Many members were gained, the average strength of FIST multiplied three-fold, and significant aid programs were introduced to allow for this to happen. On the 20th, a major reshuffle of the FIST government was announced http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=20476. This was done to make the FIST government more efficient and effective. List of changes: * Sir Outlaw was removed from MoI for ministerial inactivity * Facetten was appointed the new MoI (left MoFD), with ChaosFactory appointed as deputy * M0skito was appointed the new MoFD (used to be deputy), with Facetten as the deputy * Snakebite remained the MoR, with DrunkMonkey appointed as deputy * Martinius was appointed as the MoFA, with DrunkMonkey appointed as deputy Both Martinius and Drunkmonkey have significant experience helping out various ministries. May The leaders of FIST have been busy with university studies and university exams. Many military reforms took place, and the military was re-organised. Countless improvements, procedures and many other things were implemented. The activity within the military was raised drastically and FIST's military readiness is at an all-time high. Numerous wars took place between the military and rogues, of which there were many in May. Good target practise for the boys. We also cracked down on inactive nations and those whom never did anything. Our membership numbers dropped, but the people whom remained are active and strong, so our stats grew fast. The Shadow Confederacy joined the Black Peace Initiative http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=23329. FIST was on friendly terms with some of the TSC founders, and hence the two alliances became instant friends. Membership within the Black Peace Initiative was proposed to them, and they took up the offer. With no problems on approval, everyone was very happy with the new addition. June Facetten and Drunkmonkey left, each for their own separate reasons, shortly one after the other. This was sad, although Facetten declared he would return one day. FIST wishes them the best of luck in their future CN affairs. In early June, the average strength of FIST surpassed 10,000. This was a very happy milestone, which was only solidified by the renewed membership of one of the FIST founders - Mooney. Everyone was very happy to see him return. As of now, only one more founder remains outside of FIST. In the past, alliances and nations were free to sign up on the FIST forums to buy tech from us. Unfortunately, with the monumental amount of growth which FIST has had, and the progression of most tech sellers to tech buyers, FIST could no longer sustain selling tech to external members, and hence our tech dealing facilities were closed. Tech seller masks were replaced with internationalist masks, and we welcomed all tech sellers to hang around. June NpO-FIST war In June 19, FIST was attacked by NpO with the reason: Impersonation of NpO MoD by FIST Marshal. In fact, the impersonation thing was nothing more than a joke on #GR channel, and Starcraftmazter had already apologized to Myworld of NpO. However, the next day, Electron Sponge declared war on FIST for that reason. Here is Martinius, FIST's MoFA's speech on the war: "The war was simply a fake war. Later logs between Ardus (Lord of Viridian Entente) and ES revealed that Chickenzilla, one of former Viridians and present Polars, had impersonated people in VE and posted information about VE on NpO forums, and ES said that was not espionage. So his war was only for fun and tech raiding. Also, the war was poorly planned. Though it was an all out attack by BLEU, we just lost 150k NS, and most of the NS loss was because we lost 3 high-infra nations. Starcraftmazter had to leave, one member left after war and one deserted us at war. They all were high-infra nations, and had a combined NS of 110K. So we lost only 40k NS. That was also because of activity within our military. Also, the war and other OOC attacks before that, caused VE to cancel its MADP with NpO, and this was the start of mass treaty cancellations against NpO which inally led to cancellation of Ordinance of Order. So though we got white peace, this war turned in our favour and in terms of political war, we won." Rebuilding started so fast after the war, and FIST rebuilt with help of allies in VE, DFA, and SE. See also Category:Federation of Independent Sovereign Territories